nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Miguel Mejorz
Miguel Mejorz is a character role-played by TrickySticky559. Background Miguel is a psychopath and serial killer. He often claims to not remember any of his crimes until he puts his mask on. Once he puts on the mask he becomes "The Painter." His disturbing criminal acts are currently being investigated by a number of officers. Laurie Miguel has an unhealthy obsession with Deputy [[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']]. He thinks that Forcer is his long lost sister and stalks her. He refers to her as "Laurie" and plans to take her "home" by any means necessary. His concerning behavior also extended to [[Michael Dias|'Michael Dias']]' '''who has an overprotective and strained relationship with '''Forcer'. Steele Confrontation An officer was requested at [[Pillbox Medical Center|'Pillbox Medical Center']] by [[Bree Matthews|'Bree Matthews']]. Bree was assisting a patient who was injured and his mechanic coveralls jumpsuit and boots were covered with blood. Officer [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele']]' '''and Sergeant [[Clarence Williams|'Clarence Williams']] arrived and learned that Mejorz was the patient with a head injury. Mejorz was overheard mumbling "Laurie" while he was cuffed to the hospital bed. '''Steele' was intrigued by Mejorz since this was his first encounter with him and reviewed his case files. He uncovered all the disturbing reports on Mejorz including his interactions with Forcer and Dias. Steele antagonized Mejorz by saying he slept with his sister Laurie in attempts to get him to confess. Return Home Steele detained and took Mejorz to [[Los Santos Police Department|'MRPD']]' '''for questioning. Mejorz told '''Steele' and other officers that he had no recollection of any of the crimes he was accused of including having the ID of a dead Parsons doctor in his possession. Eventually Steele and officer [[Maverick Shaw|'Maverick Shaw']] (who was familiar with Mejorz) took him to his childhood home which was abandoned on a farm. Initially he refused to go into the basement with the officers due to fear. He eventually did go into the basement and started to hear voices. Mejorz then reached under a table and started maniacally laughing and put on his mask. The Mask Upon finding his mask he would change his demeanor from cooperative and confused to hostile and combative. He thanked the officers for helping him remember who he is and asked them if they are scared. He told the officers that maybe he did commit the crimes of which he is accused. He eventually removed the mask after fighting with police and became extremely weak and confused. He was taken back to the hospital and told officers he did not recall admitting to anything or attacking them. Mejorz claims Officer Steele was just looking for someone to blame the murders and other crimes on. He was held for 24 hours and later released due to lack of evidence. Crimes & Investigated Acts * Arrested for criminal possession of a firearm X3 * Possessing ID of a Mervin Artuoa a deceased doctor at [[Parsons Rehabilitation Center|'Parsons Rehabilitation Center']] * Doctor recommended denial of 51-50 due to threats * Leaving mutilated body parts at Legion Square * Stalking Deputies''' Forcer and '''Dias * Left a hollowed human head at MRPD with a message carved in it: "Y NOT BOTH LAURIE" * Commited a murder at the courthouse * Left the word "Laurie" in blood on a wall at Parsons * Antagonized Dias via social media after leaving a severed head at MRPD Fun Facts * This character is based on Michael Myers from the Halloween movies * Once he puts on the mask he becomes "The Painter" * His old house has a meth lab in the basement * He claims to feel an evil presence when in his old house * Masked as The Painter he remembers all his crimes and sees things clearly * He refers to Lauren Forcer as Laurie" his long lost sister * Banned from Parsons for threatening patients and staff * He does not like '''Dias' or Steele due to their association with Forcer Mhosp.JPG|Mejorz questioned by police in the hospital MHouse.JPG|Mejorz & Steele at his old house Steelema.JPG|Masked Mejorz confronts Steele in his home Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Serial Killer